Entre tu y yo
by ladyunebarton
Summary: un secuestro que termina?....como termina...., TROWA Y QUATRE, algo fuerte, pero vale la pena, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS


**Esto va dedicado al SEÑOR de la maldad, por lo que no medí mi crueldad y sadismo para este fic, entonces por favor si no puedo con estos contenidos NO LO LEA.**

**DE NUEVO, NO LO LEA SI CREE CONVENIENTE, ejem...como explicación breve**

**Síndrome de Estocolmo: es cuando te sientes identificado con tu captor, en un secuestro, y pude llegar a niveles obsesivos, y hasta al "amor", también de manera sexual. **

**DEDICADO A! Dark Elliot, por su maravilloso cumpleaños, feliz, feliz cumpleaños. Jeje haber que sientes cuando lo leas xDDDDDDD, no que muy malo, ya veremos .**

Quatre Raberba Winner caminaba sobre la acera, sin ningún tipo de prisa, tenia rato viendo las tiendas, paso por el escaparate de una juguetería y miro unos osos con ternura, miro aquellos trozos de felpa cubiertos de telas suaves y coloridas, con forma de animales

Estaba tan enternecido por recuerdos de su niñez que no vio llegar la camioneta negra, tampoco vio a las personas que sigilosamente se bajaron de ella, y con golpes repentinos era tirado al interior del auto, había una mano sobre sus labios, no podía respirar mas que aquella sustancia pestilente que le mareo, lo ultimo que sus ojos vieron fue la calle siendo cerrada por la puerta, la ventanilla tenia vidrios ahumados y vio el rostro horrorizado de la gente que vio el espectáculo, su mente pidió auxilio , pero esa gente no se movió ya que tenía miedo de los hombres armados de negro que lo había atrapado

Después nada tenia coherencia. Nada.

Despertó solo en un cuarto sin ventanas, tenia frió y dolor, el hambre le hacia gruñir el estomago, tenia una sensación rara de que esto andaba mal, tenia miedo, miro todo y le resulto espeluznante, su cama era de cartones viejos, su plato el de un perro, su ropa...

Su ropa no estaba!.

Sus manos estaban atadas por una ruda soga, se podría decir que le lastimaban al grado de dejar rojas sus muñecas, su boca cubierta con un trapo y atorado firmemente para que no se lo quitara, pudo oír voces

Alguien discutía acaloradamente y de repente, la puerta se abrió de una patada

-"mira nada mas, esta cosa ya despertó"- dijo una voz sarcástica, usaba el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas, su ropa era abrigadora, pero sin insignias que le dijeran de quien se trataba, sus ojos eran violetas, con un tono violento

entro otro por la puerta, igual de desconocido y misterioso para el

-"pequeño...sabes donde estas!"- pregunto la voz

el negó con la cabeza, sus ojos lagrimearon

-"sabes quien soy!"-

volvió a dar una negativa

-"pues créeme que me recordaras toda la vida!"- dicho esto pateo el cuerpo desnudo del rubio, gruñidos ahogados escaparon de su garganta , comenzó a llorar

quería preguntarles que era lo que buscaban, que era lo que querían de el, quería saber por que lo golpeaban

-"calma "3", no querrás matarlo aun verdad?"- dijo el primero de nuevo con su tono sarcástico

el llamado "3", negó limpiando el sudor de que se acumulaba en sus cejas y frente, apenas visible de la tela que le cubría el rostro

-"bien, como sabrás tengo que ir por ciertas cosas que necesitamos, como los demás tienen también cosas que hacer, te quedaras solo con el, recuerda...no lo mates ...aun..."- dijo explicándole igual que a un niño pequeño, o peor aun...como explicándole a un maniático, sus palabras eran lentas disfrutando cada fibra y indicio de miedo en el rubio

-" Dos...podrías traerme mi..., podrías traerme mi..."-

-"ya hablamos de eso tres..."-

-"TRAELO!"- grito exaltado dándole de nuevo de patadas al rubio en el suelo

-"hey...hey...CALMA!"- el sujeto lo tomo de los brazos y lo abrazo para terminar la violencia,-"lo traeré..., esta bien?"-

-"bien..."-

-"bueno...me voy"- Dos salió de la habitación y el exaltado tres se sentó en el suelo

Quatre no tenia idea de en que momento se había desmayado del miedo..., eso o le habían sacado el aire hasta la inconciencia, como sea volvió a despertar de la misma manera, solo que esta ves había alguien viéndolo fijamente

Trato de hablar, después gritar, y ya después no sabia ni que era lo que hacia, el tipo se movió de su letargo y se acerco a el

-"te quitare esto, si prometes no gritar..."-

el asintió y el extraño le quito la mordaza manchada de sangre

-"Quuu...e.e...quieren de mi!"- pregunto preocupado, o bueno balbuceo preocupado

-"Uno y Dos...quieren el dinero de tu padre..., cinco lo hace por emoción..."-

-"y..y tu?"-

-"yo lo hago por mis hermanos..."- Tres comenzó a sentirse incomodo, el rubio le estaba haciendo mas preguntas de las que le gusta contestar

-"quienes son tus hermanos!"-

-"Catherine...y...Duo!"- Tres abrió grandes los ojos, molesto, sorprendido, y después de todo enojado

-"MIRA LO QUE ME HAS HECHO DECIR!"-

bueno, Tal ves Quatre había escuchado los nombres de algunos de sus captores que parecían varios involucrados, pero el precio de la información quizás sea su vida, cerro los ojos esperando los famosos golpes, pero no recibió nada, el puño de tres estaba levantado sin duda con la intención de matarlo a golpes, pero alguien había entrado antes de que esto ocurriera

ese alguien era uno de los mencionados, que aun no tenia el "placer" de conocer, tenia sujeto el brazo de tres de manera muy firme

-"basta..."-

-"pero...pero...el..."-

-"no importa..., parece ser que su padre no quiere pagar la recompensa"- dijo con voz muy firme, segura, y seria, -"mañana lo mataremos si no da una respuesta"-

un segundo..., su padre..., su padre no quería pagar, bueno eso debía ser mentira, su padre tenia el dinero para pagar las recompensas de sus 29 hijas, pero...le negaban a el la vida, era capas su padre de dejarlo en manos de estos maniáticos!

Tres interrumpió sus pensamientos, había comenzado a reír y se aseguro de que el rubio lo mirara y después paso su dedo como cuchilla por su cuello, murmuro las palabras "te vas a morir".

El día murió rápido, o el tiempo se le fue muy rápido, fantaseando que su padre lo rescataba, fantaseando que el escapaba de ahí solo, que un equipo SWAT entraba por la puerta y mataba a todos

Pero nada de eso pasaría ..

Ya en la noche entro de nuevo "dos", esta ves venia acompañado de otro sujeto, y por primera ves los vio reunidos a todos en la misma habitación

-"Cinco, creí que estabas encargándote de las comunicaciones..."-

-"estaba, pero parece que nadie quiere pagar por este pichón, tal ves nos equivocamos de hijo"-

-"no lo creo..., eres Winner Raberba Quatre!"- pregunto una voz de hielo

asintió, prefería no hablar sin que se lo preguntaran

-"tienes alguna idea de por que tu padre no quiere pagar!"- dijo cinco

-"n..noo.., bueno...si.."-

-"y cual es!"- pregunto desesperado Dos

-"soy gay..."-

-"ummm...toma por maricon"- dijo Tres como niño mientras comenzaba a pegarle con un cinturón que misteriosamente había encontrado

-"ya, déjalo Trowa, dije que lo dejes!"- dijo Dos y después miro a uno de los encapuchados, -"Uno por favor enséñale a Trowa a portarse bien"-

El susodicho Uno tomo a Trowa y lo arrojo a suelo, igual que muñeco de trapo, al parecer Uno tenia mucha fuerza, y lo castigo sin misericordia con el mismo cinturón

-"estúpido tu propio hermano es gay, pendejo!"- fue lo ultimo que dijo Uno antes de soltarlo y dejarlo tirado, justo aun lado del rubio, después le escribió en la cara con desprecio

todos salieron enojados, Tres comenzaba a ser un estorbo en la misión, y los nervios se apoderaban de ellos, tendrían que matar a la victima y después desaparecer su cuerpo, quizás mutilarlo.

El cuerpo golpeado de tres estaba aun lado de el, podía ver la tela manchada de sangre, el tal Uno había dejado maltrecho a su propio compañero, podía ver que había cierto desprecio hacia el, como lo miraban, como le hablaban, mas como si fuera una molestia, como si fuera un peso del cual no se pueden deshacer, solo una responsabilidad molesta...

Justo igual que el...

El sabia perfectamente como era ser el idiota de la familia, aquel al que nadie quiere, el que siempre sobra en las reuniones, el que recortan en las fotografías, por el que nadie pregunta

Entonces se sintió enternecido por tres, ellos eran iguales en ese sentido, se arrastro por el suelo y llego hasta el, sus manos estaban aun atadas, pero intento quitarle la mascara que cubría el rostro

Y entonces lo vio, Tres era un chico hermoso, con su tono de piel tostado, inconsciente parecía dormir como un bebe, sus heridas rojas y moradas le daban vida a su rostro, sus labios hinchados ligeramente entre abiertos

Con un gemido le respondió cuando poso sus labios atrevidamente sobre una de sus heridas, lentamente abrió unos ojos verdes y profundos, pudo ver la sorpresa en ellos, pero no intento alejarse, por primera ves hablo calmadamente

-"que haces!"-

-"te daba un beso..."- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-"por que?"-

-"por que eres tierno"-

Tres sonrió,-" mi madre me decía eso"-

-"que le paso a ella?-

-"la mato mi padre, pero yo estaba en la correccional cuando paso, por eso no la pude salvar"-

-"que triste..."- Quatre bajo la mirada

-"es igual que tu padre"- sonrisa,-"por joto te vamos a matar!"-

-"no lo creo, parece que tu hermano también lo es..."-

-"ahh...es verdad.."- Trowa puso cara de pensar, pero igual podría ser la cara de alguien mientras defeca por la mañana

-"y tu como te llamas, Trowa?"-

-"como sabes!"- pregunto maravillado

-"es magia, tal ves te diga si me quitas las cuerdas"-

-"se supone que no debo..."-

-"vamos no le tendrás miedo a tu hermano y a sus amigos no?"-

-"No, para nada...pero.."- miro al rubio,-"esta bien!"-

Quatre estaba desatado, pero no intento golpear a Trowa, no intento correr, no intento nada para "salvar" su vida, simplemente lo abrazo

Trowa correspondió su abrazo torpemente

-"mi..i...i padre...tampoco pago la fianza para sacarme de la correccional..."- dijo la voz entre cortada de Trowa en medio del silencio que el cuarto mal iluminado les dejaba

Quatre abrió los ojos sorprendido, este muchacho comenzaba a tener una confianza casi ciega, seguro que no había confiado en nadie antes

-"acabo de cumplir 21, me dejaron salir el mes pasado"-

-"ya...shuu...tranquilo, conmigo estas a salvo"-

-"pero,...pero el si saco a Duo, el saco a Duo..., todos creyeron que yo tenia la culpa"-

-"bueno eso nos une mas..., mi padre también dejo morir a mi madre..."-

Trowa lo miro con sus intensos y grandes ojos verdes, pudo notar con un sonrojo que el chico apenas estaba conciente de que el estaba desnudo

-"tienes un bonito cuerpo"-Trowa paso su mano por el pecho del chico

-"gracias, tu también..."-

-"me gusta tu cabello"- toma un mechón rubio y lo ve contra luz,-" brilla tanto, es como oro"-

Quatre comenzó a acariciar también a su "captor", y lentamente abrió la camisa, dejando ese cuerpo cremoso y golpeado, justo igual que el suyo, se sonrió con ganas .

Eran tan iguales hasta en los mas mínimos detalles. Igual de despreciados por sus familias, igual varones, igual con ganas de amarse

Su dedo rodeo los pezones del rubio, jugueteando con ellos, como si nunca hubiera visto algo parecido, encantado con la idea de masturbarlo, por que sin aviso había comenzado hacerlo

Y de repente Quatre se arrojo a sus brazos, busco desesperado sus labios, bebiendo de ellos como una fuente inagotable de cariño, Trowa después de horas de hacerlo sufrir, terminaba encendiendo la llamada de deseo que se acumulo en su pecho, aquella que le decía que todo estaría bien, que lo dejarían libre, y ahora no solo era eso si no que sus fantasías comenzaban a llegar mas lejos

Podía verse caminando por un pueblo perdido, con Trowa de la mano, con otro nombre, por que Quatre estaría muerto para la sociedad, no tendría familia que odiar, solo a Trowa que seria el perfecto amante, por que bien dicen que hay un roto para un descosido

El suelo era frió, y su piel completamente en llamas le hacia estremecerse con escalofríos, sus pies comenzaban a cosquillear, y en su abdomen se retorcía de placer

Si por que Trowa calentaba cada fibra de su ser, cada centímetro lo controlaba, hasta muy dentro en sus tripas se formaba un nudo, todo, todo era un desastre, menos su corazón que latía acelerado marcando ritmos descompasados

Su rostro lleno de placer, mostraba el efecto que provoca cuando unos labios se posan sobre el miembro de un hombre, es casi como estar en cielo, jamás lo había sentido por lo que llego de inmediato al clímax, donde descanso unos minutos con la mente en blanco, hasta que de nuevo esas sensaciones lo traían de vuelta

Tomo inconsciente la mano del secuestrador, y la llevo hasta sus labios donde dio besos húmedos, pero después en un arranque metía un largo dedo en su boca, mamandolo como momentos antes habían mamado su pene

Inconsciente repetía los movimientos, y entonces era el ahora el que tomaba el control, por que parecía que había un fetiche mas profundo con los dedos de Trowa, parecía disfrutar cada contacto con ellos, por lo que no dejo de chuparlos

Se encimo en el, quitando los pantalones, alejando la ropa interior de niño, ropa que de seguro había sido elegida por aquellos hostigadores hermanos, se enfureció tanto que de un golpe los había arrancado, rotos los huso como trapos para limpiar su cuerpo sudoroso

El aroma impregnado en aquella prenda lo ponía caliente, un aroma tan deliciosamente viril y sucio, excitado restregó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de aquel delincuente, por que si había una palabra que representara a Trowa, seria esa.

Desde pequeño había visto el ejemplo de un padre ladrón, machista que golpeaba a su mujer a y sus 3 hijos, la mayor Catherine, era prostituida en el mas bajo de los arrabales, su joven cuerpo ya se mostraba como el de una mujer desarrollada, sus labios pitados vulgarmente para darle imagen, una puta barata que a veces se vendía a su propio padre, por que bien dicen si no puedes contra el...únetele,

Impactado por tan incestuosa relación, Trowa el de en medio había convertido un obvié en manera de escape, mentir era su campo, podría decir cualquier cosa y ser creído, pidiendo dinero en las calles mientras arrastraba a su pequeño hermano, ambos con las manitas levantadas

La madre aun viva, encerrada en el infierno de su hogar, se había convertido en drogadicta, lastima que jamás murió de eso, mientras el pequeño Duo, aprendía las mañanas familiares, pocos años después seria todos los trastornos familiares en una misma persona, aun que duplicada varias veces, entonces era un chico mentiroso, ladrón, puto y drogadicto con apenas 15 años

No es de sorprenderse que se metiera en líos bastante grandes, había provocado la muerte accidental de un hombre de 50 años, la mujer que lo acompañaba también murió, pero era entonces aun Trowa el mayor, por lo que haciéndose el chico valiente había recibido todos los castigos policiales, hasta llegar finalmente después de varias cortes, al titular de menores

Donde jamás quiso entrar..., hacia un año encerrado en sus paredes, Trowa lloraba a su madre diciéndole a verdad, lloraba a los policías, lloraba todas las noches, por que no podía simplemente con los abusos de esa mini cárcel, pronto comprendió que nadie le creería, por que Duo era mucho mas chico que el.

Un día, en una pelea de internos, había recibido un golpe en la cabeza con la perilla de una puerta, estuvo grave y los del hospital advirtieron de posibles secuelas...

Pocos meses después en su recuperación, se dieron cuenta que Trowa había cambiado, ahora era algo...idiota..., si había un retraso en su aprendizaje también, por que le costaba trabajo hacer las casitas de pájaro del taller de carpintería

Duo repetía constantemente con su banda local que tenia a un hermano chiflado en la cárcel, pagando una condena que el merecía, eso a su edad era un logro bastante bueno, entonces era admirado, aun que Duo ahora sintiera una vergüenza terrible de presumir aquello

Y entonces vino la muerte de su madre, eso fue devastador para el joven idiota, puesto que aquella era la única visita que recibía los domingos en la mañana, que dejara de venir lo aterrorizo, de echo jamás le avisaron, quedo abandonado como un cachorro en una jaula de pájaro

Así estuvo durante los últimos años de su condena, casi 4 años abandonado en una pestilente cárcel para menores, al principio pensaron pasarle inmediatamente a la verdadera cárcel, pero mandarlo ahí con su idiotez era como mandarlo a la silla eléctrica, decidieron darle el perdón por buen comportamiento

Mientras Duo escuchaba las noticias después de hacer el amor con su amante Heero yuy, la noticia había sido transmitida, el joven infractor Trowa era liberado después de varios años de mortal idiotez, la reportera hacia una critica moral sobre los jóvenes y la delincuencia y lo malos tratamientos que estos recibían en crueles

Era así como Trowa puso su pie como joven libre en las afueras de la correccional, aun que su libertad hubiera durado segundos, poco después entraba al auto de sus hermanos que ya lo esperaban, con dirección de su nuevo infierno.

El cuerpo de Trowa se guiaba solo, después de todo, esas sensaciones apuntan a los órganos sexuales, y logran un estado de excitación donde no se piensa con la cabeza, ni con el corazón si no con el cuerpo

Sus besos eran completamente inexpertos, torpes y lentos, incluso no eran placenteros, pero llevados por el momento, callaron el detalle; tenia unas manos callosas duras por el trabajo forzado, rasposas y grandes, con ellas cubría los miembros de ambos, y los unió como un símbolo, los masturbaba al mismo tiempo, y sus gemidos eran reprimidos hasta al punto de escuchar solo sus respiraciones agitadas

Quatre por fin envuelto en un infierno se apresuro a preparar el ano de su compañero, no había mas lubricante que su saliva y el sudor de sus cuerpos, y eso tenia que bastar, fue como logro que Trowa la mostrara su ano, con una inocencia demasiado rara para un delincuente, pero sin importarle como muchas otras cosas, le había dado un beso con sus labios sobre aquella entrada rojiza

Dio un respiro llenando sus pulmones y aguantando su respiración, entonces hundió el rostro en aquellas nalgas, esperando poder acercarse lo máximo que podía y lamer con gusto el dulce, su lengua entro apenas unos centímetro y logro su cometido, dejando húmedo el canal

Le dio un fugaz beso y entro de una estocada lenta en su amante, Quatre obviamente sabia mas de sexo que el inexperto y idiota Trowa, por lo que hacia el papel de dar placer, y también velaba por el suyo propio

Mantuvieron un ritmo rápido, por lo que sudaban casi como si correrán un maratón, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus cabellos goteaban, si hubiera ventanas en el cuarto estaría empañadas por el vapor de los cuerpos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para llegar al tan esperado final, aquel orgasmo que les hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, y ver por un momento miles de colores, depuse blanco y finalmente después de unos minutos las sensaciones volvían a ellos

Los colores se recobraron y el cuerpo sufrió de nuevo el frió del suelo, sus vellos se erizaron, y los escalofríos regresaron, pero ahora sus cuerpos también estaban cansados, ambos suspiraron, no había nada mas placentero que el sexo.

Al poco rato, desnudos, callados y juntos, estaban meditando cada quien en sus posibles mundos, cuando del silencio recobro sus acompañantes nocturnas

-"podríamos escapar tu y yo..."- dijo Trowa mostrando unos ojos saltones y preocupados por tan traicionera idea

Quatre con mucha alegría veía su posibilidad de vivir, y no solamente salvarse de la que pensaba su muerte, si no sacar algo valioso de la experiencia, claro el estaría dispuesto como en sus fantasías, a escapar con Trowa, fingir que el ya no existía como el, y vivir tranquilos con otras identidades, aislados de sus egoístas familias

-"excelente idea"- contesto con una sonrisa, recostó su cabeza sobre la ropa de Trowa, y lo acerco lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo, tratando de mitigar el frió que sentía

Trowa sonreía, jamás había sido tan feliz con alguien, ni con sus hermanos, ni con su ya muerta madre, con nadie, no lo dejaría pasar, el quería volver a sentir mil veces lo de hacia unos minutos, quería definitivamente salvar a este chico, por que sabia que Wufei no tenia paciencia con los secuestrados, pronto los matarían a ambos

Por que será muy idiota, pero es obvio que nadie lo quiere, aun ante sus ojos, sus hermanos son la maldad, entonces el debía ser malvado primero...

Se levanto sin avisarle al rubio, este estaba profundamente dormido, tomo sus pantalones, y salió a los pasillos, recorrió la casa agrietada, busco en el cajón de la cocina, tomo la Veretta, y cambio el Clip de 14 balas, tomo el frió mango y puso su dedo sobre el gatillo

Cargo el arma con cuidado, había cosas que en las correccionales aprendes rápido, cosas como esta, ya preparada quito el seguro, y camino dando pequeños pasitos como si el suelo no lo quisiera y lo fuera a tirar, camino agarrado de la pared por que tenia miedo de caerse

Sus ojos mostraban su demencia, y mientras sus pies descalzos retumbaban en el silencio de la casa

Llego a una habitación y abrió la puerta, podía escuchar las respiraciones tranquilas y los ronquidos

Apunto...

**"BANG!" **

la bala atravesó la delgada sabana y la ropa de dormir, un pequeño chorro comenzó a escurrir del cuerpo.

**"BANG!" **

**de nuevo tiro al mismo cuerpo**

**-"OH DIOS MIO, WUFEI!"-**

**-"DEJA ESA PISTOLA TROWA, DEJALA, TE DIGO QUE LA DEJES!"-**

**"BANG!" "BANG!" "BANG!" **

**-"HEEROOOO, NOOO!"- llanto desesperado y lagrimas recorren a su hermano pequeño –"CORRE CATHERIN, CORRE!"-**

**la mujer hace un vano intento de correr, pero al instante en que se levanta el cuerpo es travesado**

**"BANG!" "BANG!" "BANG!" **

**-"NOO, BASTA, ESTAS LOCO, MALDITO IDI..O..."**-

**"BANG!" "BANG!" **

**una mitad de la trenza de su hermano vuela lejos de su cabeza**

**y entonces los gritos y los llantos pararon...**

**pero su conciencia le repite horrorizado lo que acaba de suceder, mato a sus hermanos, mato a sus cuñados, los mato...**

**después de lo que hicieron por el, después de todo lo habían cuidado no, suficiente tiempo con su enfermedad mental, o era eso que le implantaba recuerdos borrosamente difíciles**

**llegaron a el las sonrisas de ambos muertos sobre las camas, con sus ropas de dormir, los chistes, las comidas, la niñez juntos, y el...los mato...**

**Quatre entra aun desnudo y observa el desorden de cuerpos y sangre que se baten sobre las camas, la lámpara de noche esta rota **

**-"OH dios mío..."- murmura temeroso de ser el siguiente**

**pero su amante en un momento de lucidez le advierte**

**-"vete Quatre..., vete...huye de aquí...antes de que te mate también"-**

**-"pero y nosotros!"-**

**-"no hay nosotros, no hay mañana...que no ves, están muertos...eh matado a mis hermanos..."-**

**-"pero..."-**

**-"VETE!"- **

**"BANG!" dispara contra el techo y este se desmorona**

**Quatre comienza su llanto silencioso, da una ultima mirada a su "fantasía" y corre lejos buscando una salida**

**La encuentra a pesar de la oscuridad, por primera ves observa mas allá del cuarto, y se da cuenta que están solos en un bosque, el único camino es el que las llantas de la camioneta han marcado**

**Es así como corre desnudo por el bosque, sus pies sangran al cortarse con las ramas y las rocas, ya lejos, el bosque le manda tres horribles sonidos...**

**"BANG!" "BANG!" "BANG!" **

**Sonidos que recorren el bosque en busca de oyentes, las ardillas se asustan, las aves levantan el vuelo, y los animales se esconden**

**Trowa ah muerto…el cuerpo cae, y se derrama la sangre de los vástagos del mismo padre, todos apilados sobre la cama yacen para siempre.**

**Tenia razón piensa Quatre, jamás los olvidaría .**

**Fin...**

Eso fue todo...

Dejen Reviews, reclamos, y mentadas de...ma..., ejem...después de todo es cumpleaños de Dark; y gracias a KARY, que me dio la idea, MUCHAS GRACIAS KARY.

Att. Lady Une Barton


End file.
